


Allison x Isaac

by wildfrancium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Allison doms Isaac.





	Allison x Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> I love Allison and Isaac and have been thinking about this for like a week. Enjoy.

“Stop looking at me with those big puppy dog eyes,” Allison laughed as she yanked on the cuff anchors at the end of the bed. She was always annoyed that she couldn’t tell for sure that they’d hold, but they always had in the past. “These things take time,” she said to Isaac as she crawled to the head of the bed to secure the last anchor. 

Isaac pouted from where he knelt, naked, on the floor next to the bed. Allison was fully dressed as she prepared the room. Isaac was already locked in his collar. It was thick and sturdy leather that closed and locked in the back. It matched the thick band that sat snugly at the base of his hard cock.

He knelt with his hands face up on his knees and tried to not drool with anticipation. Being able to please Allison was his favorite thing to do. He was ready to go and wished she didn’t prepare so slowly. 

But as always she thoroughly cleaned him out and then made him wait while she got the room ready. It was agony. 

“Okay,” she said walking to Isaac and standing in front of him. She took off her shirt and pants, standing in front of him in only her bra and underwear. She carded her fingers through his hand and linked her finger through the D ring on his collar. She tilted his face up. “Gonna be a good boy for me tonight?” she asked. 

“Yes Miss,” he said automatically and was rewarded with a kiss. When she pulled back she smiled and pulled his face to her stomach. She continued stroking his hair as she spoke. 

“I’m not going to bind your hands, but remember good boys keep their hands to themselves unless I tell you to use them. I don’t want to bind them. I’m going to be disappointed if I have to bind them.”

“Yes Miss,” he murmured against her skin. 

“The plug we are using today is wider and longer than the old one, but I want to fuck you with that fat cock with the fake knot, so you’re going to be a good boy and take it all right?” she asked. 

“Yes Miss,” he whined, nearly panting. He was worked up and they’d barely started. 

“Good, good,” she whispered. “Now bend down and get that ass in the air so I can get you all stuffed.”

Isaac whined again as he pressed his face into the carpet and spread his knees. His heart was pounding in his chest while he waited for Allison. 

Her first touch was nudging his legs further apart and then running nimble fingers down his crack to his hole. She toyed with the rim, her fingers slippery with lube, before finally pushing two slim fingers into him.

Isaac sighed happily. “Thank you Miss,” he said into the carpet as she began working him open. 

“I really love how this pretty pink hole just opens right up for me,” Allison said to him. “Just sucks my fingers right in and begs for more. It’s fitting knowing how you always want more.”

Isaac felt his skin flush. He squirmed a little, but did his best to keep still as she slid a fourth finger in. She was avoiding his prostate to his disappointment, but her fingers still felt beyond good. 

Allison pulled her fingers out slowly and picked up the bulbous plug. She lubed it up and then began pressing it in. 

Isaac whined more as he struggled to accept the plug. It stretched him wider then Allison’s fingers and he felt like he was being split open. 

And then his body accepted it, sucking it in to the flared base and holding it tight. Allison wiggled it and Isaac let out a heavy exhale.

“How does that feel?” she asked. “You took it so fast I’m kind of surprised,” she said pulling on it so that his rim stretched. He clenched his fists, breathing through his nose. It felt so good when she did that and forced his hole wide for her enjoyment. “I asked a question Isaac,” she said, punctuated by a sharp tug on his balls.

Isaac yelped. “I love it Miss. I love it so much Miss. I love feeling so full Miss,” he panted into the carpet as she continued to stretch his rim and then push the plug deep. He couldn’t keep the moans in as she played with him. 

“Good,” she said at last and stroked up his spin. “Onto the bed like a good boy. Let’s lock you up like you like.”

Isaac stood on shaky legs and laid himself out on the bed on his back. He stared at the ceiling fan for a moment to collect himself before looking at Allison. She knelt between his legs, her hair tucked behind her ears, and stroked a hand up his thigh and then down to his ankle. He sighed and relaxed. 

She wrapped the worn leather around one ankle and buckled it tight. She pulled until her had no use of his left leg and then moved to the right. His chest was heaving by the time she latched his collar to the chain anchored to the bed. He was pulled taut and while his hands were free, he didn’t have much mobility. 

“Where do your hands go?” she asked Isaac, standing over his and reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. He watched the black lace fall away. He really loved lace.

“Where you put them Miss,” he said watching her pull off her matching panties. She smiled at him, sitting on his chest and taking his face in her hands. 

“So good for me Isaac,” she said sweetly and he beamed. She kissed him softly before moving again to sit between his legs. She turned the plug on so that it vibrated. Isaac jerked against his binds.

Allison ran her hands up his thighs and then up to the tip of his aching cock. She pushed her pointer finger against his slit making him gasp. “Tell me how things go Isaac.”

“You-you come first Miss,” he said swallowing hard. “And-and then, then you’re going to fuck me and if I’m good I get to come Miss,” he stuttered as she teased the tip of his cock making his toes curl.

He jerked against his bonds when she turned the vibrating plug up. 

“Do you feel it against your prostate?” Allison asked as she smeared pre come down his aching cock. Isaac nodded, swallowing thickly as he tried to compose himself. 

“Ye-yes Miss,” he said shakily. 

“Look at me Isaac,” Allison said still lazily stroking his cock. He turned his eyes to her. She smiled. “You’re doing so good,” she said crawling over him up to his face and kissing him deeply. “I know it’s hard, but I know you can do it,” she whispered in his ear, running her fingers through his hair.

“I know Miss,” he whispered. She kissed him again and gave him a small smile.

“Let’s put that mouth to work,” she said and stood up over him. He looked up at her, grinning and waiting. She laughed and moved so that she was sitting on his face. 

His tongue got to work, licking from her taint to her clit in long, slow strokes. Allison groaned and rocked her hips.

“Give me your hands,” she demanded and when Isaac held his hands up, she took them and wrapped them around her body. “Touch me,” she told him as he dipped his tongue deep into her. She was already so wet and Isaac loved it. It was messy and hot and he loved it. 

He hand one hand anchored on Allison’s hip and the other sliding up her body to her breasts. She guided his hand to her nipples and moaned when he pinched. 

Still rocking her hips, she took his other hand and pushed it towards her clit. “More,” she told him and he gently sucked on her clit before taking the hint and stroking it with his thumb. “Oh god yes,” she moaned. “So good Isaac. So, so good,” she groaned as his grip on her tightened and she felt like she was going to shake apart.

She buried her fingers in his hair, pulling as she orgasmed with a shout. She let him work her through it until her clit was over sensitive and she had to roll off him. 

Isaac was breathing just as hard as she was. His face was wet and shiny and his eyes were half shut in lust. 

“How are you doing?” she asked, wiping off his face a bit. 

“Great Miss,” he said with a grin. “Really great Miss.”

She smiled, kissing him, and then rolling off the bed. She strapped on the harness and then made sure their new cock was secure. The blue silicone was harder than usual but Isaac had been the one to request it. 

She climbed back onto the bed and stood over him. She lubed it up while he looked up at her. 

“Am I going to be able to take that Miss?” he asked. 

“Yes, but if you can’t today that’s okay,” she said. He nodded. Allison knelt in between his legs and pulled at the plug. Isaac groaned as his rim stretched and finally gave up the plug. Allison’s slick fingers played with his puffy rim for a moment, spreading more lube. “One day I’ll take pictures of your pretty little gape and show you how good you are for me,” Allison said sliding three fingers into him.

Isaac was breathing heavily and cried out when Allison rubbed against his prostate. 

“You’re leaking so much pre come,” Allison said. “Maybe I should milk you one day and see just how much you’ve got in you,” she said rolling his balls in her free hand. “Or maybe I’ll just make you come and come and come,” she teased. Isaac whimpered. 

“Please Miss,” he said weakly. She kissed his stomach, lining up the head of the cock with his hole. She ran her hands down his thighs and slowly pushed forward. The first part slid easily, but when it got thicker Isaac started to whine.

“I know, I know I’ve got such a big cock, but you’re doing so good for me Isaac,” she said soothingly. He was clenching and unclenching his fists as the widest part slid home and he let out a tense breath. “See? There’s a good boy,” Allison said with a smile. She rubbed Isaac’s thighs and let him catch his breath. “I’m going to fuck you and if you can’t take the knot today that’s okay. You’ve already taken so much and I’m so proud. Tell me how it feels?” she asked with a slow roll of her hips. 

“Big, so big,” Isaac said licking his lips. “I feel so stretched out Miss but it-it feels really good and I can feel you against my prostate Miss. I want to come so badly Miss,” Isaac said and shuddered when Allison rolled her hips again. She kept the thrusts short, but it was enough to make Isaac pull against his bonds.

“If you really want to come then let’s see it,” she said pulling the band off the base of his cock. Isaac gasped and she picked up her pace. “Remember no hands,” she said and he let out a frustrated cry. He was able to come untouched, but it was harder than when he had something or someone to help. 

He pulled against his binds, eyes watering as Allison snapped her hips hard. “Look at how red and hard your cock is Isaac. It’s all wet and sticky and I know you want to come,” she said tone getting harsher. “Are you waiting for my knot? Is your greedy little asshole not stuffed full enough? Does it need more?”

Isaac’s chest heaved as he shook against Allison’s hard thrusts. “Maybe I should put the cock ring back on,” Allison told him. “This cock is starting to seem pretty useless,” she said as she pushed hard feeling the fake knot catch on Isaac’s rim. 

He cried when he came. Allison smiled as she watched him shoot all over his stomach and chest. Tears leaked from his eyes and he was panting, but she wasn’t done.

“So you did need my knot? Your ass wasn’t stretched enough,” she said as she bottomed out.

“It-it-it feels so good Miss,” Isaac whispered. Allison looked at his half hard cock. 

“Then come again with it buried in your ass,” she said and he whined. “Come on, give me your hands,” she said and he reluctantly held out his hands. She wrapped one around his cock and put one on his balls. He whined some more and she rolled her hips so that the fake knot pushed at his rim. “Come on, jerk yourself off. You wanted to earlier.”

He whimpered as he pulled at his over sensitive cock. After he gave it a few tugs, Allison started thrusting in earnest. He was both pliant from coming and tense from a forced second orgasm building. She loved when he was on the precipice of pleasure and pain. 

She fucked him hard, making him loud and jerk his cock faster. Her nails bit into his hips and both of them were sweaty by the time Isaac came again.

His entire body went tight as he shouted as he came. It was followed by a sob as he worked to catch his breath. She rubbed his thighs, pulling out slowly.

“I’m so proud of you Isaac,” Allison said quietly as she took off the harness. Isaac held up his hands and she laid on his chest. She undid the leash on his collar and he buried his face in her hair and held her tight.

“Ready to get cleaned up?” she asked after a few minutes and he nodded. He slowly let her go and she ran her fingers through his hair. “I love you,” she said kissing him gently. He nodded and she got up. She undid his ankle cuffs and then began wiping him down.

She made him sit up and drink water before she tucked him in. “You sure you don’t want to shower now?” she asked again, pushing his hair out of his face. He shook his head.

“Later, I’m too tired,” he said and she kissed his forehead. 

“Alright well I’ll be right back,” she said. “And then we can cuddle since you were such a good boy.”


End file.
